


Gathering Courage

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Romance, Career Changes, Career Ending Injuries, Falling In Love, Farmer Ushijima, Gardens & Gardening, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Model Semi Eita, Post-Canon, Retirement, flower shop boy Hinata, garden enthusiast Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Ushijima had always prided himself for being organized, even when his career choices seemed to drastically change. He had always some form of control; that is until he was confronted with Hinata Shouyou.





	Gathering Courage

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes this WIP has been sitting for too long and untouched that I decided to post this now. I'm sad that I was late for ushihina week but I'm happy that I found this little guy. Hope you guys enjoy this :)!
> 
> Prompt Used: Flight, Burn from @ushihinaprompts and Past, Future, Summer, Hot @ushihinaweek

Living away from the suburbs and remnants of the city somehow made Ushijima giddy. It could have been due to finally being free from the pollution in the air caused from the city that made him frown and cough more than he appreciated. Or it could have been from the fewer noises that dulled into his senses in the less populated areas that gave him inner peace. There was something about hearing the wind chime with the birds as he grew his vegetables that made him content. The neighbors were polite enough to indulge in his questions when they arose. If anything, most of the demographic was more than willing to open their arms for his company.

They were all pleasant with interesting viewpoints from living in such a closed community. Years have passed but the lands were hardly touched from modern inconveniences. It was sort of comforting the way the lands he was stepping on now were preserved in a way that couldn’t be described perfectly. Almost like they were timeless, the time flew slow and fast the way he worked on the lands he was given by his father’s side. It had been awhile since he’s talked to his father and more since he seen visited his grandmother when she was alive. The few ties that withered from them barely made him utter their names. Nonetheless, he was thankful for rekindling, it made it more peaceful when he communicated with his father.

He was more willingly to hear from him through letters and occasional calls. Even as they were both adults now, it seemed like the distance he was raised by now still clung to their tendencies. There were no ill bordered feelings between them; rather Ushijima came to find peace with their interactions. He already shown his father what volleyball meant to him over the years. They had both already celebrated his success when he reached the top. Now his new chapter consisted of him learning more about his side hobbies.

Living on the court was what got him the short-term fame, the recognition of loving a sport so much that people were able to relate and, to see that Ushijima always followed through when he gave his word. He showed to his extended family that he was more than a minor disappointment. He was content and rather successful after a long career in volleyball. After he was given many offers to continue living in the sports realm, he instead chose to break away and take a breather. To explore the quieter and humble roots of simple lifestyles. Ushijima was never much of materialistic person when he was younger and it didn’t change when his bank account held too many zeros now.

He was older, somewhat wiser to be able to see what life still had to offer him. Even as his lifestyle was slowly molding into another stage, it didn’t automatically confirm he was isolated. Rather, it was opposite. He still maintained his friendships that ranged from his high school and all the way to his professional days when he was still a volleyball player. Like Tendou, who always managed to get Ushijima to Skype or text message him practically every day. His messages in particular, were always baffling and amusing. (Especially since they were always layered with internet memes and conspiracy theories that rivaled Oikawa’s.) It was like a contrast of his quieter routines of waking up and tending his garden.

But they were still a part of his past that he cherished. He was always confused with the strange anime Tendou followed, but he was polite enough to ask about his friend’s fandoms as well to ask about how the city life was working for him. His more recent acquaintances were also welcomed when he looked at his emails and social media accounts that Oikawa made for him when they were college teammates. He may have never understood the need to party or partake in drinking socially, but he was happy for his friends and acquaintances that did. He offered congratulations to others when it was shown, he clicked like when there was an amusing video but overall, it came to no one’s shock that he hardly ever commented about of his days.

Which was why he should have seen the day coming when Oikawa (of all people) would bombard Ushijima in his newly refurbished home while he was tending to his land. Oikawa didn’t come out to the countryside to judge him as he watched Ushijima plant a couple of seasonal vegetables; rather he was just that curious on Ushijima’s drastic career change that he packed up two big suit cases and claimed that he was in the middle of vacation and wanted to say hi. They didn’t comment about how impulsive it was for him to leave the city. Or that Ushijima would most likely house Oikawa until he would announce when he had enough of staying in the country. Instead, what happened was Ushijima finished his task while Oikawa poked around and loudly acclaim that he would later redesign the extra empty rooms since it was known Ushijima had a plain style.

As the hours simmered down, Ushijima felt at ease watching Oikawa complain about the few decorations he had. It almost felt like he was back in college when he was roomed with him. Their old routines of washing up and preparing food was something he did miss. Living in the country was lonely sometimes; especially since he was always surrounded by more colorful people since he first joined a volleyball team in elementary. He liked the silence and life he made now, but with Oikawa near him and too familiar he couldn’t deny how happy Oikawa made him.

It made him remember of all the friends he made back in the city and suburbs.

And just like that it got him thinking about all the few people around Ushijima’s age that lived close by now. It was sparse and limited; he may have been not that picky in the past but Ushijima all the same couldn’t help but wonder if his friends and mainly his acquaintances back in the city held some truth in their worries. He could almost recite all those questions they asked and repeated since he revealed his next set of plans.

“But why would you want to move where there’s hardly any Wi-Fi?”

“Are you going bankrupt?” that usually went with the next statement, “Why not just sell that land and get a better apartment here.”

“Aren’t you worried that you’ll get mauled by wild animals?”

There were more silly and overrated nonsense that were said. But there were others that expressed the concern of him isolating himself.

“Aren’t you happy now?”

“Is there something that’s bothering you?”

“Do you want to talk about it now before you'll do something you'll regret later?”

Either way most of the people that were off put with his decision left soon. The few in between understood why he left. Still, he couldn’t help but recall their voices as he noticed that the few times he went to the center of the town he made more acquaintances than friends. As if sensing Ushijima’s thoughts Oikawa started to blab about how his model career was blooming, and how Semi was going to come later this week because unlike Oikawa he was smarter (practical) about informing the necessary people about his and Oikawa’s absences. The rest of evening was a quiet affair of Ushijima giving few details of his new routines and few selected friends that he kept in touch.

He even told Oikawa that he would stay in the country a bit longer until he felt comfortable enough and to check in city. It was a compromise that he expected from Oikawa coming for a visit. He knew that some people saw his change as something almost unexpected and extreme but it wasn’t. Rather, it was something that Ushijima had once dreamed about doing after achieving his sports dream. It was more of a natural turn of events. He still had doubts running around his head, but he continued settling in his new environment.

The next few days were filled with Ushijima grimacing at Oikawa’s (failed and short-lived) attempts of gardening. It was evident that Oikawa didn’t have a green thumb to test the waters on Ushijima’s easier plants. (It made sense as to why Oikawa was more keen to having cactus as houseplants). In those few days of Ushijima getting used to having Oikawa around and efficiently killing two rows of flowers he ultimately sentenced his friend to kitchen duty. (That was where Oikawa shined anyways.) It didn’t take long until the arrival of Semi making Ushijima’s home feel warmer.

Under his home, Ushijima watched Oikawa and Semi bring forth a domesticity that he has yet encountered in his life. After all those long years of success and basking in the light of volleyball Ushijima knew that at the end of the day he sacrificed a side of himself when he vowed to be at the top. Back then, he never saw love as a weakness rather a luxury that he knew he couldn’t have been able to afford. Not when he was so absorbed into the sport and high dreams cling into his fingertips. There was this buildup of hype around him, a crowd of expectations and a grand feeling of having to prove himself. During most of his youth Ushijima had a plan. One where he would fly across the air and battle for his own aspirations.

He dealt with the passing whims and people scattered at all directions in his life. Ushijima was no stranger to having others try to lead him astray. They never won; and it made it clear how Ushijima was vastly too different from them. With his progress always moving forward he saw no reason to lock himself completely from his friends. (Even if there was a small part of him that longed to have someone beside him.) That was why when he reached his finishing line in volleyball Ushijima was a little relieved that all his sacrifices throughout his past bared fruit.

It made moving to the countryside feel right.

Like a weight, he carried from long ago it slowly started to unclasped when he finished packing all his belongings from his old apartment in the city. Changing his atmosphere was therapeutic, as it gave him a chance to see what his success left him. Being reminded of what he sought deep in his heart when he caught Semi and Oikawa together in their own bubble in his kitchen made him see the little worries he buried underneath the surface. He would always be thankful of having friends like them coming to check on him and Tendou who always bugged him for messages every day but Ushijima knew he couldn’t always live too silent. (Or away from people in general.) He may have been an awkward child with brilliant athleticism but Ushijima had lived long enough to see where his new limits were when it came to engaging in social groups.

“Ushijima,” he looked directly to Semi calling out to him, “how long has it been since you went grocery shopping?”

Recalling all the meals Oikawa kept producing non-stop, “A week I suppose,”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see how ill-prepared Ushijima was when it came to stocking up and Oikawa being a little reckless with his spending. (It would always be a mystery as to how Ushijima and Oikawa survived when they were roommates in college before Oikawa started dating Semi.) From the look, he caught from Oikawa he knew where he would spend the next day. After finishing his morning chores with the help of Semi and Oikawa making a quick breakfast they drove to the center of the sleepy farming town. Even after becoming familiar of the drive Ushijima always found himself a little breathless when he caught the sight of the few stores and people mingling.

There was a warmth and familiarity between the crowds, like a giant family reunion gathering in one place. There were booths stalled up and music playing. Children were all running around with their parents close enough to watch them while still comfortably conversing with one another. It was something that made Ushijima grateful that Oikawa had picked out his outfit before they left. As they went closer they noticed some flyers announcing of the farmers’ market being open for the weekend.

With the liveliness thriving Oikawa made a beeline to the closest booths and tents. It didn’t take long for Semi to rein in Oikawa close by holding his hand and having Ushijima catching up without effort. In no time, Ushijima was surrounded by colorful signs and products. There were people that came around and reintroduced themselves to his friends. It was sort of funny how there were people that did recognize how famous Semi and Oikawa were. It didn’t cause a huge traffic stop like a city street would have created but it was enough to Ushijima smile at witnessing a new layer of the town he moved in.

By the fourth selfie and fifth autograph Ushijima texted Semi that he would check out the other side of the market booths and tents. Escaping the small crowd, he was able to talk to more people and see how friendly the community truly was. As he was headed for a spice booth he was confronted by a smack of sunflowers on his chest. The unexpected force made him step back and catch the flowers and the person who was blindly grasping them for dear life. From the other side, there was a loud scream and a mountain of mumbled apologies after he was steadied.

Ushijima slowly let go and watched an orange blob of hair peep out. “I’m so sorry!” the flowers were turned to their side and cradled. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”

Before Ushijima could say anything, he looked down to meet bright brown eyes, unruly orange hair that was messily tied into a small ponytail. There was an air about him that seemed familiar as if he met him before. His throat felt clogged and his heart started to pumped irregularly.

“I’m alright.”

There was a flash of relief and embarrassment that swept through the guy, “That’s good.” He tilted his head forward and fidgeted his fingers awkwardly for a couple of seconds. “Well I guess I better go back to my booth before my grandparents get worried.”

Ushijima raised a hand, “I could help you carry them back. That is if it’s okay with you.”

“Oh, I couldn’t—"

Ushijima tried his best to look friendly, “It wouldn’t be a bother.”

When he smiled at him as their fingers brushed Ushijima knew he was a goner.

“Okay. I’ll lead the way.”

As they walked past a couple of more booths Ushijima couldn’t help but focused on the guy’s excited chatter. There was something about the way he spoke that made him listen intently, of trying to catch all the smallest details of the guy in front of him. Like how the more excited he got to a particular part of the story he would vibrate, or how his voice would project itself in an animated way. There was this positive energy that circled around him that it made Ushijima feel like he was staring at the sun itself. He didn’t want to look away, he didn’t want to separate either when they made it to flower shop’s booth. Even though there was a more practical side of Ushijima looming over his shoulder he couldn’t help but get lost into those brown eyes and randomly open his mouth to purchase a couple of prearranged bouquets.

When he regrouped with Semi and Oikawa, they openly and curiously commented about the abundant flower purchase Ushijima made. His cheeks were hot, his heart was still beating rapidly and in that moment, he didn’t know how to form any words with the way his tongue was heavy. After all, what exactly could have he said to them other than, Ushijima Wakatoshi fell in love with the flower shop guy from the market shop event. That he would most likely come back tomorrow and then when the event would be over he would start buying from his local flower shop in no time. Yeah, that last bit sounded almost too unlike him. But he couldn’t exactly say that he would do the opposite.

Not when he found something that made him happier of his choice of moving away and starting a new life. It was summer now, with its blistering heats and plants hovering and thriving. His skin may have been boiling but in that second Ushijima was burning for a different reason. In the background, Oikawa picked up on Ushijima’s demeanor and started laughing while going over his plans of helping him woo the flower boy. And as they drove back to Ushijima’s home he couldn’t help but outwardly smile as he watched Semi try to reason Oikawa and his overly dramatic plans. He made a quick glance at the back of his car and admired the flowers he bought before refocusing on the road.

Tomorrow he would see him again, and this time he would not forget to ask for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way you guys can always talk to me at my tumblr, @goshiyachi 
> 
> Oh and I'm looking for a beta to help me edit and talk about my fics. So if anyone is willing feel free to message my tumblr.


End file.
